Unconscious
by S2 all star S2
Summary: Acontece durante o filme Viagem do Peregrino da Alvorada. Atenção, contém spoilers! O que teria acontecido se quando Edmundo foi atirado quando ele estava na luta contra a serpente no final, caísse no chão do navio e não acordasse?


Eu tive a ideia para essa história quando eu vi o filme Viagem do Peregrino da Alvorada pela primeira vez.

Eu fiquei pensando o que poderia ter acontecido se na cena em que eles lutam com a serpente, lá no final, quando o Edmundo cai de onde ele estava e sai rolando e o Edmundo não acordasse. Porque umas cenas depois mostra o Caspian levantando ele, mas naquela cena parece que ele ficou inconsciente então... Surgiu essa história =)

Comente para eu saber o que vocês acharam e corrigir alguma coisa se for necessário. =D

Disclaimer: Eu não possuo os personagens das Crônicas de Narnia, só a ideia para essa história.

PS: Desculpe um erro nessa primeira frase do Caspian. Eu não consegui escutar o que ele estava falando direito.

* * *

P.O.V Edmundo

- Ei! Edmundo! – gritou Caspian chamando a minha atenção – Vamos estreitar a serpente. Esmagar ela nas rochas.

Eu virei-me para as rochas então me voltei para Caspian e disse:

- Vire a bombordo que eu vou levar o bicho para a proa!

Não esperei uma resposta, comecei a correr desviando dos outros homens e da serpente quando ela atacou o navio perto de onde eu estava. Eu tinha um plano e ele com certeza deveria distrair a serpente. Cheguei então perto de uma escada e comecei a subi-la.

Depois de subi-la passei por uma pequena passagem e então cheguei onde queria. Dentro da boca do dragão que fazia parte do Peregrino da Alvorada. Era um bom lugar para ficar.

Sentei-me na boca do dragão e peguei minha lanterna. Acendi ela e virei a luz para a cara as serpente.

O plano funcionou rapidamente. A luz chamou a atenção da serpente que logo se virou para procurar de onde vinha a luz e logo achou a fonte. Que era eu. Ela se virou para onde eu estava e foi em minha direção, ainda incomodada com a luz que estava em seu rosto.

- Vem! Tenta me matar! Olha, eu estou aqui! – eu gritei provocando a serpente, enquanto ainda balançava a luz da lanterna em seu rosto e ficava com a espada desembainhada apontada para ela.

A serpente então pareceu se irritar e sibilando avançou e mordeu a cabeça do dragão tentando me alcançar. Minha sorte foi que eu percebi que ela estava indo fazer isso e me encolhi o máximo que podia me afastando da beirada da boca do dragão. Então quando a serpente tentou me alcançar ela só conseguiu morder a boca do dragão.

Com raiva ela começou a tentar arrancar a cabeça que estava presa em sua boca para tentar me alcançar novamente. Mesmo com toda a confusão que estava, o barulho do mar e todo o resto, eu ainda consegui ouvir os gritos muitos preocupados e assustados de Lúcia e Caspian.

A serpente finalmente se livrou da cabeça do dragão que estava em sua boca e jogou-o para o mar, deixando-me a vista. O lado bom: Lúcia e Caspian poderiam ver que eu estava bem. O lado ruim: a serpente poderia e com certeza iria me alcançar muito mais facilmente.

Mas eu não queria esperar para comprovar isso. Embainhei minha espada e guardei minha lanterna e então o mais rapidamente que consegui, levantei e passei por cima do pescoço do dragão que levava ao resto do navio.

Ouvindo a serpente vindo em minha direção novamente, pulei para a frente me abaixando e a serpente atingiu o lugar que eu estava a um segundo atrás.

- Estou aqui! – gritei virando-me para ela novamente. Ainda não tínhamos chegado nas rochas, eu precisava distraí-la por mais um tempo. Mas o problema é que eu estava encurralado. Se eu pulasse para fugir, iria cair no convés e ia ser uma queda feia.

Então quando a serpente veio novamente em minha direção uma seta passou zunindo perto de mim e atingiu o olho da serpente, fazendo-a ir para trás com dor e me deixando mais tempo. A seta era vermelha na parte de trás e a reconheci como sendo uma das flechas de Susana. Deveria ter sido Lúcia. _Tenho que me lembrar de agradecer ela _– pensei.

E então antes que eu pudesse pensar em algo, ouvi Caspian gritar:

- Se segurem!

Estávamos indo bater nas rochas. Finalmente.

Mas então algo fora do plano aconteceu. A serpente tentou novamente me pegar e sem pensar, eu pulei para longe dela. Mas ao mesmo tempo o navio bateu nas rochas fazendo o navio se balançar mais. Então em vez de pular e talvez ter uma chance de pousar no chão um pouco melhor, eu acabei sendo jogado para fora de onde eu estava.

Com isso eu acabei batendo em uma parte da serpente que estava em volta do navio antes de cair no chão do navio. Senti uma dor aguda no meu braço e senti minha cabeça batendo forte no chão do navio. Vagamente eu percebi que estava rolando por causa da queda até que eu bati em algo e parei. Então tudo escureceu.

* * *

P.O.V Lúcia

Eu vi que Edmundo estava precisando de ajuda. Ele não conseguiria ficar assim por muito mais tempo. A serpente estava a milímetros de pegá-lo várias vezes e eu agradeço a Aslam por ela não ter conseguido. Eu não sabia o que eu faria se ela tivesse pegado ele e ele tivesse se machucado ou pior...

Não! Eu não ia pensar nisso. Aslam não ia deixar nada dar errado com Edmundo. Ele sabia o que ele estava fazendo.

Então a serpente quase acertou Edmundo novamente e eu tomei uma decisão. Eu ia ajudá-lo. Então quando deixei Gahel segura dentro da sala onde estavam os mapas, as minhas coisas e as de Susana, Pedro e Edmundo, peguei o arco e as flechas se Susana. Ela não ia se importar de me emprestar por um momento.

Quando saí vi quase a mesma coisa de antes. Uma confusão por todo o navio, tudo molhado, o navio se mexendo muito e a serpente tentando atacar Edmundo.

Mas dessa vez ele estava desprotegido e se a serpente o atacasse ele não teria para onde fugir.

E pareceu só eu pensar que aconteceu. A serpente então se preparou para atacar Edmundo e ele ficou parado lá. Eu queria gritar para ele se mexer, mas eu sabia que ele não tinha para onde ir. Então me lembrei do arco e das flechas.

Coloquei uma flecha no arco, mirei o olho da serpente, me preparei e soltei a flecha.

E ela acertou o olho da serpente bem na hora! A serpente se afastou por um momento com dor e eu fiquei aliviada por um instante. Mas meu alívio durou pouco por causa do grito de Caspian.

- Se segurem!

Virei para olhar para onde o Peregrino estava indo e ele estava a segundos de colidir com as rochas.

Então eu vi tudo em câmera lenta.

Eu vi Edmundo relaxar por um segundo, pois esse era o plano dele e de Caspian desde o início. Mas logo em seguida a serpente pareceu resolver tentar mais uma vez atingir Edmundo, se jogando em sua direção novamente. Edmundo percebeu isso e enrijeceu por um segundo antes de se virar e fazer um movimento como se fosse pular. Ao mesmo tempo o navio colidiu com a rocha espremendo a serpente entre os dois. Mas essa colisão fez o navio todo se mexer e eu pude ver Edmundo perder o equilíbrio e acabar sendo jogado longe dali em vez de pular por conta própria.

O lado bom foi que a serpente não o tinha atingido.

Estava pronta para ficar feliz que ele não tinha sido acertado pela serpente quando vi algo que fez meu coração cair.

Edmundo foi jogado em uma parte da serpente que ainda estava circulando o navio e dali ele foi parar dentro do navio novamente. Vi-o cair no chão do navio e sair rolando, até finalmente ser parado por umas cordas enroladas e uns baldes. E ele não se mexeu mais.

_Não. Não, isso não podia ter acontecido. Não!_

Eu estava paralisada por um momento. Aquilo não podia ter acontecido. Então o barulho da serpente se mexendo novamente me fez sair do meu torpor.

- Edmundo! – gritei e finalmente consegui mover minhas pernas para correr até ele.

Ajoelhei-me ao seu lado e sacudi levemente seu ombro tentando acordá-lo. Eu não podia mexê-lo muito, pois se ele tivesse algum ferimento grave na cabeça, mexê-lo só pioraria as coisas.

Quando ele não se mexeu lágrimas começaram a formar nos meus olhos. Não, não podia ter sido tão sério... Podia? A queda não tinha sido tão grande, e quando ele bateu na serpente isso diminuiu a queda.

Mas então me lembrei que quando ele caiu no chão eu o ouvi dando um grito de dor. Como eu podia ter esquecido isso? Ele deveria estar machucado seriamente e eu não estava ajudando em nada.

Senti algo quente escorrendo pelo meu rosto mas eu não liguei. Com as mãos trêmulas coloquei minha mão em seu pescoço. _Por favor, deixe-me achar um pulso, por favor, por favor _– implorei em minha mente.

- Sim – suspirei aliviada quando achei um pulso. Um pouco fraco, mas ainda estava lá. _Obrigada Aslam_ – pensei em minha mente. Agora eu precisava ajudá-lo.

- Lúcia! – gritou Caspian vindo em minha direção. Então quando ele percebeu que eu tinha notado ele, ele continuou – Lucy, o que acontec- mas ele se interrompeu ao ver Edmundo inconsciente ao meu lado – Pela juba do Leão! O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele ajoelhando-se rapidamente ao meu lado.

- A queda. Quando o navio bateu nas rochas ele ia pular para se desviar da serpente, mas acabou sendo jogado longe e... – ouvi minha voz fraca e falhando durante toda a frase e eu acabei não conseguindo terminar a frase.

Mas não foi necessário. Caspian assentiu tendo entendido o que tinha acontecido.

- Lúcia, precisamos do seu cordial. Precisamos tirar ele daqui e o cordial é a melhor forma de tirá-lo do perigo daqui e ele melhorar - ele disse com a voz falhando por um momento em sua frase. Edmundo tinha se tornado parte da família dele, que nem eu e os outros, e não era fácil vê-lo assim.

Assenti apressadamente e coloquei a minha mão na minha cintura para pegá-lo... E ele não estava ali! Olhei para baixo e procurei-o, mas ele não estava onde deveria estar. Ele nem estava preso mais em meu cinto! Ele tinha sumido!

- Lúcia... Onde está seu cordial? – perguntou Caspian hesitantemente.

- Eu não sei! Ele deveria estar aqui! Mas ele não está e essa não! Não! O Edmundo precisa dele! – eu respondi desesperadamente, começando a entrar em pânico.

- Lúcia, acalme-se, ficar em pânico não vai ajudar em nada. Você lembra se você o tirou em algum momento? – perguntou Caspian colocando as mãos em meus ombros e me fazendo parar por um momento e olhar para ele.

- Você tem razão, tenho que me acalmar – respirei fundo e então me lembrei de algo – Sim! Acho que já sei onde está!

Levantei-me com pressa e disse para Caspian.

- Eu volto em um momento. Proteja-o, por favor.

Mas antes que eu pudesse correr muito, a serpente veio na minha direção. Eu desviei por pouco e como foi muito repentino eu acabei tropeçando.

Olhei para cima e vi Caspian ainda do lado de Edmundo, gritando ordens para os outros, que então começaram a jogar lanças na serpente.

Mas então Caspian se distraiu olhando ao redor, como se estivesse procurando alguém. E a serpente aproveitou isso.

- Caspian! Cuidado! – eu gritei tentando avisá-lo que a serpente estava vindo em sua direção.

Ele olhou para mim rapidamente antes de olhar para onde eu estava apontando... E pegar o Edmundo e pular para fora do caminho.

Ele veio quase tropeçando até mim e colocou ele no chão perto de onde eu estava.

- Aquela foi por pouco. Obrigada Lúcia – disse ele.

- De nada, mas agora eu preciso pegar o cordial e... – mas eu fui interrompida por uma luz azul.

Nós dois olhamos para a fonte da luz e vimos que estava vindo da espada de Pedro, que no momento estava com Edmundo.

Caspian desembainhou a espada e ela estava brilhando em azul. Nós nos entreolhamos. Era a mesma luz que as espadas dos sete fidalgos tinham na Mesa de Aslam.

- Será que o Eustáquio conseguiu por a ultima espada lá? – perguntou Caspian.

- Não sei. E eu queria saber por que essa espada está brilhando... – eu disse.

De repente eu ouvi um grunhido perto de mim. Olhei na direção dele e vi Edmundo começando a acordar.

- Edmundo! – eu exclamei feliz.

Ele começou a abrir os olhos e então sentou-se.

- O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou.

- Você não se lembra? – perguntou Caspian. _Será que ele estava com amnésia?_

- Bom, eu me lembro de cair na serpente e depois sair rolando pelo navio. Depois eu acho que apaguei – respondeu ele. Então fez uma careta quando tentou se levantar – Acho que quebrei o braço.

Caspian o segurou pelo outro braço e o ajudou a se levantar.

- Tem certeza que fora o braço você está bem? – eu perguntei.

- Tenho... – respondeu ele evitando meu olhar. Não estava tudo bem. Eu o conhecia bem. Ele não gostava de preocupar os outros com os problemas dele. Estava pronta para perguntar novamente e o fazer responder a verdade quando ele viu a espada azul no chão.

Ele a pegou e ficou olhando para ela por um momento, então quando eu ia perguntar, as fumaças verdes apareceram novamente e começaram a circular as pessoas no navio, incluindo a gente.

Os olhares de Caspian e Edmundo ficaram um pouco perdidos. Deveriam estar sob o efeito da fumaça.

Eu então comecei a ver meu sonho novamente. Eu era Susana e estava com Pedro e Edmundo em uma festa. Eles não sabiam quem era Lúcia ou Nárnia.

Lutei contra essa imagem. Não era real. Eu tinha desistido disso, tinha me arrependido. Ela não era real! E logo me vi fora dela e olhando para os rostos de Caspian e Edmundo.

Edmundo parecia estar falando com alguém e por suas palavras, deveria ser a feiticeira branca. Coloquei uma mão em seu ombro, tentando lhe mostrar que eu estava ali e que tudo daria certo.

Ele se virou para mim e seu olhar distante sumiu, sendo substituído por um olhar agradecido e logo depoi de determinação. Ajudamos Caspian a "sair de seu pesadelo" e então estávamos os três determinados a acabar com a serpente e já sabendo como.

Na hora perfeita, a serpente resolveu vir em nossa direção novamente e nós já sabíamos o que fazer.

Edmundo levantou a espada azul e apontou na direção da serpente enquanto eu e Caspian seguramos na espada junto com ele. Então quando a serpente chegou perto e abriu a boca, nós nos abaixamos juntos e levantamos a espada, atingindo ela por dentro de sua boca.

Algo como uma corrente elétrica passou pela serpente, e quando tiramos a espada de sua boca ela se afastou do navio, levando algo como "um grande choque" e finalmente caindo na água morta.

Eu e Caspian soltamos a espada e Edmundo abaixou-a. Suspirei aliviada. Tinha acabado.

Virei para Edmundo para finalmente abraçá-lo por ele estar bem, mas antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa ele soltou a espada que caiu no chão com um baque metálico e caiu logo em seguida no chão.

- Edmundo! – eu gritei. Parecia que eu estava gritando muito isso naquele dia.

Antes que eu pudesse ajoelhar ao seu lado Caspian disse:

- Lucy, pegue seu cordial. Rápido.

Comecei a correr imediatamente. Entrei na sala onde Gahel estava e comecei a procurar pelo cordial. _Onde está? Eu o deixei bem aqui! _– pensei enquanto procurava ele pela sala.

- Lucy, você está procurando isso? – perguntou Gahel aparecendo com meu cordial na mão.

- Sim! Obrigada Gahel! Muito obrigada! – eu disse pegando o cordial e lhe dando um abraço. Então me virei para a porta e comecei a correr para fora com ela bem atrás de mim.

- Estão todos bem? – ela perguntou.

- Nem todos – eu respondi triste.

Chegando lá eu vi Caspian ao lado de um Edmundo muito pálido. Ajoelhei-me ao seu lado e derrame uma gota em sua boca.

Algumas pessoas estavam ao redor olhando preocupados para Edmundo, outras ainda não o tinham percebido e continuavam fazendo suas tarefas para podermos ir embora dali

E nós esperamos. E ele não se mexia. _Não, não. Eu dei uma gota de cordial para ele. Isso devia tê-lo salvo! Que nem na luta de Beruna!_

Senti novas lágrimas caírem pelo meu rosto. Vi Caspian abaixar a cabeça. Não. Não podia ser verdade. _Aslam, por favor, não deixe meu irmão morrer. Por favor. Não faça isso com ele, comigo e com todos os outros. Por favor. Ele é importante demais! Por favor, Aslam! _– eu pedi na minha cabeça.

Mas nada acontecia. Talvez já fosse tarde demais...

Enterrei minha cabeça em minhas mãos e solucei. Não, eu ainda não queria acreditar que isso tinha acontecido. Não podia ter acontecido!

- Lúcia – disse Gahel mexendo no meu braço. Quando eu só solucei em resposta ela tentou novamente – Lúcia... eu acho... eu acho que ele está acordando.

Essas palavras me fizeram levantar a cabeça e olhar para meu irmão. Ele estava começando a abrir os olhos. Felicidade começou a crescer em mim. Então quando ele abriu os olhos e se sentou devagar um pouco depois, eu não aguentei.

- Nunca mais faça isso Edmundo Pevensie! – eu disse com lágrimas, dessa vez de felicidade, escorrendo antes de abraçá-lo com força.

Ele pareceu surpreso com o súbito abraço, mas logo me abraçou também com força.

Quando nos separamos Caspian disse colocando uma mão em seu ombro:

- Fico feliz por você estar bem novamente Edmundo.

Edmundo sorriu em resposta.

- Agora você vai explicar por que você desmaiou novamente? – eu perguntei.

- Isso eu sei responder – disse Caspian antes de Edmundo. Ele então estendeu a outra mão e eu percebi que ela estava com um pouco de sangue – Ele conseguiu bater a cabeça com muita força e conseguir uma concussão. Depois se esforçou demais e... Bem, vocês já sabem.

Olhei para ele com uma cara zangada e ele respondeu com um sorriso tímido.

Eu então sorri para ele e disse:

- Dessa vez você está desculpado.

- Sinto muito por preocupá-los – ele respondeu antes de sorrir novamente. E eu o abracei novamente.

_Obrigada Aslam. Muito obrigada por manter meu irmão aqui._

Senti um ar quente me envolver e ouvi uma resposta na minha cabeça.

_Nunca perca a fé Lucy. Confie em mim, estarei sempre ao seu lado e a ajudarei. _

Sorri feliz que tudo estava certo finalmente.


End file.
